


Truth, Dare, Or Kiss?

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Vernon Boyd/Everyone - Freeform, honestly that's really the only ship here that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack plays spin the bottle, and finds out about Boyd's kissing skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Dare, Or Kiss?

Derek got out of his Camaro and sighed at the sight of all the cars parked in front of the Hale House. He locked the door and pocketed his keys before tugging his leather jacket closer to his body for warmth. It was the beginning of winter break, so he wasn't surprised to find Stiles' jeep blocked in by Lydia's, Allison's, and Jackson's cars. What he was surprised by, though, was what he heard upon entering the front door.

> _"Boyd, don't worry about it man, Jackon's not that bad a kisser. He's somewhere between Erica and Peter on the spectrum."_
> 
> _"STILES! YOU'VE KISSED JACKSON AND PETER?"_
> 
> _"Closer to Erica or closer to Peter?"_
> 
> _"WHAT?! YOU TOO? HOW- BUT- I DON'T-"_
> 
> _"Probably Erica."_

Boyd hummed in contemplation as Erica glared daggers at an oblivious Stiles. Derek noticed how the kids were seated in a loose circle. Stiles had his back to the door, with Isaac draped over his right side. Jackson. Danny, and Scott were to Isaac's right in that order. Allison was lying down with her head in Scott's lap and her legs curled next to Erica. Boyd was separated from Erica by an impressive collection of half empty liquor bottles, and Lydia was pressed against his right side. Peter was nestled in the small space between Stiles and Lydia, leaning back on his hands with his legs crossed at the ankles and stretched out towards the middle of the circle.

> _"Oh hey, you're just in time!"_

Derek breaks his gaze from where it had landed on the empty bottle sitting sideways in the middle of the circle, pointing at Jackson.

> _"Stiles..."_
> 
> _"You see, somehow you always say my name and manage to make it sound like I'm in trouble."_

His words come out a little slurred but he's apparently still sober enough, or else he'd be less talkative and more handsy. _Derek happens to know from experience._

> _"Nephew... please, join us."_
> 
> _"Isn't that like, incestuous?"_

Danny smacks Jackson on the arm.

> _"It's not just spin the bottle, Jackson, it's Truth, Dare, Or Kiss. They don't have to kiss..."_
> 
> _"Come on dude, sit! Boyd's about to kiss Jackson."_
> 
> _"I didn't say that's what I've decided, Stiles."_
> 
> _"Psshhh, please! You always pick kiss!"_
> 
> _"No, Peter always picks kiss."_

Derek furrows his brows, forming even deeper creases he'd have to worry about in the morning. _Who are these kids and what happened to his pack?_

Erica and Boyd move the bottles aside and Derek takes the spot between them. He looks across at Stiles who's beaming back at him. One of his hands is in Isaac's hair, where his head's on his shoulder, and the other one is on the ground, inches from Peter thigh, supporting their combined weight.

> _"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE KISSED PETER!"_

Scott continues his sputtering from before. Derek reaches behind him and curls his fingers around a bottle neck before downing about twenty shots at one go.

When he opens his eyes again, recovering from the burning in his throat, Boyd's not beside him anymore. He's on his knees half-crawling across the middle, towards Jackson. The boy tips his head back and Boyd leans forward on one of his hands to bring the other hand up to cup Jackson's face. There's not even a second of hesitation as Boyd's lips meet Jackson's. Some of the others are smiling softly, it makes Derek think of inside jokes and secrets he didn't even know they had.

Boyd is back by his side before he knows it. He looks back at Jackson and the boy's face is a picture of shock. His mouth is gaping like a fish's, but no words escape him. Boyd's rumbling voice breaks the silence.

> _"So who's next?"_
> 
> _"Is he really that good?"_

Erica, Danny, Lydia, and Peter turn to answer Stiles in unison.

> _"YES!"_

Danny reaches for the bottle and spins it as Boyd smiles smugly at Stiles. The bottle slows to a stop, pointing at Lydia.

> _"Ugh, I already know all your secrets,_ _Mahealani_ _!"_

He chuckles at that and crawls across the space to meet her outstretched arms. She wraps them around his shoulders and licks her way into his mouth as though she already knows it all too well. Derek realises she definitely does when the kiss lasts longer than Boyd's and Jackson's had. Jackson clears his throat and they break apart, looking almost guilty.

> _"Sorry."_

They both whisper their apologies while resettling into their spots. Derek easily recognises Jackson's jealousy. It takes him a moment longer to realise his possessiveness is over Danny though, and not Lydia. _How much has Derek not been paying attention to?_

> _"What was that?"_

The question is out of his mouth before he can stop it. All the teen wolves in the circle stiffen at his gruff voice. Lydia shifts a little so she's in his periphery, she seems more composed than just moments before.

> _"Boyd taught me, I taught Danny, and Danny taught Jackson. It's not a big deal."_
> 
> _"I knew there was something familiar about that kiss!"_

Jackson's pointing an accusatory finger at Boyd while Boyd's smug smile returns at full force.

> _"He's really that good?"_
> 
> _"Yeah, Stiles, he really is."_

Derek watches Stiles and Isaac murmur between each other, Stiles is obviously still trying to wrap his head around Boyd's kissing prowess.

Meanwhile, Allison sits up and reaches for the bottle. She spins it and the group falls silent, watching the bottle in anticipation. Allison's worrying her bottom lip when the bottle finally slows to a stop pointing at Boyd.

> _"REALLY?!"_

Scott's indignation causes everyone to stare at him, surprised.

> _"Scott, I don't have to-"_
> 
> _"NO, NO, GOD NO, Allison, that's not what I meant, I just..."_

She leans in, so their conversation hushes into whispers even though half the room can hear them perfectly.

> _"What is it?"_
> 
> _"It's just that... I wanna know how Boyd kisses too."_

Allison's face bursts into a grin before she tamps the glee down and schools her face into an exaggerated pout.

> _"Hey, I'm sure you'll get to."_
> 
> _"Yeah, I know, I just..."_

Scott's voice trails off as he hides his flushed face behind one of his hands and makes a 'get-on-with-it-already' gesture with the other.

Boyd raises his eyebrows at Allison in question. She smiles sweetly before shuffling over to him on her knees and leaning forward so her mouth seals over his. Boyd kisses her briefly and pulls away. Allison purses her lips before cupping his face between her hands and sucking on his bottom lip. When Boyd opens his mouth to breathe Allison takes the opportunity to lick further into his mouth.

When Allison and Boyd pull apart, Derek notices the way Scott looks like he's stopped breathing. The rest of the pack doesn't look any better than Scott, actually.

> _"Oh my god."_

Scott's voice is breathy and his eyes have glazed over. Allison drapes herself over Scott's right side and nudges him before nodding to the bottle.

He leans forward and spins the bottle. It lands pointing at Stiles.

> _"EUUGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Both boys release anguished cries, and their faces are pinched up in disgust. Derek finds himself chuckling with a few others.

> _"So this is what Jackson meant by incestuous..."_

Stiles snaps his attention to Derek, scowling at him for being traitorous.

> _"Scott, man, just pick dare."_
> 
> _"DEFINITELY, DARE!"_
> 
> _"I dare you to kiss Boyd."_

The smile that blooms across Scott's face is a reminder of why everyone tends to call him the puppy of the pack.

> _"Awww, thanks man! I really appreciate it."_
> 
> _"Hey, don't mention it! That's what bros are for."_

Boyd scoffs at their completely serious exchange and sits on his haunches right in front of Scott.

> _"Actual Puppy Scott McCall..."_

Scott's smile brightens at Boyd's fond words and then his mouth is being covered by Boyd's. They kiss thoroughly for close to a minute before Boyd shifts back.

> _"Happy?"_
> 
> _"Yes..."_

Scott's still smiling dopily to himself when Erica turns towards Derek and smirks. He raises a brow in question.

> _"I went already. So actually it's your turn, alpha..."_

Isaac nudges the bottle from the middle of the circle with his foot and it rolls straight towards Derek's foot. He takes another long drink from the bottle he had been drinking from before and sets it aside in favour of spinning the empty one in front of him.

Stiles' face lights up like it's already Christmas, his excited energy jostles Isaac with each sudden jerk and bounce of his leg. Isaac presses his face into Stiles' neck and mumbles something into the skin there, somehow that calms Stiles down. Derek watches with curiosity at that exchange, completely ignorant to the bottle slowing down in the middle of the circle.

> _"OH MY GOD, KISS!"_
> 
> _"YES!"_

Derek raises a brow at where Stiles is grinning at him, and Erica and Isaac won't even meet his eye after their exclamations.

> _"Truth."_

The entire circle stills. Nobody fidgets, nobody speaks, nobody seems to even breathe.

Boyd looks over at Stiles, where his brown eyes are boring into Derek's.

> _"Nobody picks truth, ever. That's not how you play."_
> 
> _"Danny said it's Truth, Dare, Or Kiss. I'm picking Truth."_
> 
> _"No, but-"_
> 
> _"Stiles. I've already picked truth."_

The entire pack seems to catch onto what's happening immediately. They all begin to look between Stiles and Derek.

> _"Well, Boyd gets to ask you a question then."_

Boyd remains silent, looking between Stiles and Derek.

It's Peter who speaks.

> _"Why aren't you and Stiles dating?"_

Derek lets out a sigh. He could go into this, but he can't. He knows the bottom line is that Stiles and hime are not dating because of his issues. Stiles and him are not dating because of his past experiences that he can't let go of. _Stiles and him are not dating even though he'd like for them to..._

> _"We-"_

Stiles' mouth snaps shut, teeth clacking together, almost as though the word had escaped before he could stop it. Derek watches Isaac slink his hand into Stiles' lap, wrapping his fingers around the white-knuckled fist there. _Talking about this frustrates Stiles, because the whole situation frustrates Stiles, Derek knows his decision frustrates Stiles._

Isaac looks up at Derek and realises he's not going to use his words anytime soon. So he answers for them.

> _"Derek won't touch Stiles until he's eighteen. He told him to go be with other kids his age. Even though, if he had told him to wait, Stiles would have."_

Derek keeps his gaze on Stiles' bowed head. None of the others react at all. Peter's watching Derek, he can feel the calculating gaze on him. He knows the pack understands his decision but disagrees with it. _He knows._

Stiles slips his hand out of Isaac's and reaches forward slowly. He hovers over the bottle as he spins it and watches it lands on Scott. He looks up expectantly at his best friend, and his lips curl into a coy smile. Scott smiles back at him before he speaks in an increasing volume.

> _"I dare you to KISS BOYD!"_

Boyd's chest heaves with a sigh, but everyone knows he doesn't really mean it. He looks at Stiles with an expression that says 'well-what-are-you-waiting-for' and Stiles jumps up when he sees it.

> _"Right! So I guess this is less 'COME-TO-PAPA' and more 'PAPA'S-COMING-TO-YOU' huh?"_
> 
> _"Please stop talking..."_
> 
> _"Well, let's see what the fuss is all about then, shall we?"_

Stiles plops himself right into Boyd's lap. His knees are braced on the ground as his thighs straddle Boyd's thighs and his arms are snaked around Boyd's neck. Boyd keeps the surprise from his face and holds onto Stiles' hips as the boy leans down to kiss him.

The kiss is about half as long as the one between Boyd and Scott, but filthier than the one Boyd and Allison shared.

They break apart and from this close Derek can see the shine on Stiles' lips and the blush spreading across his cheeks. Stiles' eyes flick to the side, watching Derek watch him. His voice is loud and steady in the calm of the living room.

> _"When you think you're ready, you can come find me... and I'll show you how Boyd kisses."_

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or does **Truth, Dare, Or Kiss** always end up turning into **Kiss, Kiss, Or, Kiss**. I'm just saying, it's like we aren't playing the game correctly unless we're able to walk out of our friend's apartment knowing who the best kisser is.
> 
> Also, one ship to rule them all:  
>  **(✿ ♥‿♥) BOYD/EVERYONE**
> 
> And honestly, the current state of pairings within this story is up for your speculation. I kept it vaguely suggestive so let your imaginations run wild!
> 
> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48828269527/truth-dare-or-kiss).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
